Love Looks Not With The Eyes
by Palladion.x
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles, each formed from a one word prompt, all featuring Yosuke x Naoto.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **So, i'm trying something a bit different, for me anyway. I have in front of me a very large list of one word prompts. I am going to attempt to fill as many of them as I can, with short little drabbles. I haven't set myself any sort of time-limit or goal. I will just write them as and when I can and upload them in batches.

They won't be in any sort of order, but they will all focus on various aspects of a relationship between Yosuke and Naoto.

"But," I hear you say, "you wrote an extremely cheesy and fluffy Yosuke x Chie story, don't you ship them?." Yes, yes I did do that. I am aware that Yosuke x Chie is the more popular ship, so there will be some people that won't want to read this. But honestly, while I do like Yosuke x Chie, this is what I prefer. Chie just happened to work better in the last one-shot.

Each drabble should be taken as its own, stand-a-lone, piece of work. They aren't related to each other at all.

Oh and I promise to try and make at least some of them happy and not depressing or full of angst a la most of my other works, i'm going to try at the very least.

I hope you enjoy this little experiment!


	2. One

**060. Crush.**

Naoto wasn't exactly sure when she first realised she had a crush on her senpai. One day he had been just her friend who told bad jokes that made her cringe. The next day he still told bad jokes but this time she laughed, her eyes gleamed and she found herself wanting to spend more and more time with him just to hear the lame puns and cheesy lines.

The more Naoto thought about it the more obvious it became. The tiny flutters in her heart when he would speak directly to her. The way her eyes always managed to pick him out and focus only on him in a crowd. The simplest things about him caught her attention, like the way his headphones hung round his neck and rested on his shoulders even when he was excitedly jumping about. That one bit of hair that stuck out at an odd angle all the time and the way his eyebrows furrowed when mad, and arched up high when surprised. He was very expressive she had learnt.

However much of a crush she had on Yosuke though, she knew nothing would ever happen. She was pretty sure he and Chie were a thing anyway. They acted enough like a married couple that it seemed obvious. She would just have to ignore the pangs in her heart and the butterflies in her stomach. It was just a crush after all.

**150. Transmogrify.**

Naoto didn't know where she was. It didn't look like Inaba, the buildings were too tall, the air was too thick and the whole place reeked of grime and dirt. It looked like an alleyway of sorts, but with no signposts she couldn't deduce what town she was in. She patted her pockets, searching for her phone, but it was gone. She hadn't any money either. She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and find a logical solution to the problem at hand.

She looked around for anything that might help her, in the distance she could hear the faint sound of somebody talking. Usually Naoto would be hesitant to approach random people in a strange neighbourhood like this, but without any better options she headed off in the direction of the voice. Turning the corner she saw a man on his cell phone, seemingly unaware that she was there at all. As she went to approach him a piercing wail invaded her ears and she clutched her hands to them, trying to block out the sound. Ahead, the man had dropped the phone and fallen to his knees. A black substance pouring from his eyes and mouth as he continued to scream. Naoto ran forwards to try and help but found that the man had dissolved completely into a black puddle on the floor, which had seemingly sprouted legs and was now crawling towards her at an alarming rate. As quick as she could, Naoto turned on her heels and sprinted in the opposite direction, out of the alleyway. The black creature had stopped following her but as she looked up she came face to face with dozens of huge, bloody coffins. Another ear-splitting scream, this time her own, violated her ears forcing her to shut her eyes tight and will away the coffins.

When her eyes opened she was no longer in the alley. Instead she was sitting up in bed, cold sweat covering her body and the worried eyes of her boyfriend staring into her own.

"Naoto, what's wrong?"

"I was just..." She shook her head then let it fall back into the pillows. "Nothing, it was just a dream." Naoto smiled, pulled Yosuke's arm back around her and closed her eyes hoping that this time, the weird dreams of coffins and black monsters would stay away.

**057. Hands.**

Yosuke had never thought much about a girl's hands. He was more of a leg person honestly. However during the most recent battle he had found himself utterly transfixed by the sight of his girlfriend's hands on her pistol. They are small, much like herself, yet strong enough to pull the trigger without falter and destroy a shadow that's about to attack. Her nails are short, unpainted but cared for, in a way that is so undeniably Naoto that he can't help but laugh. She wasn't girly or explicitly feminine but she took care of herself and her appearance and he loved that about her.

Right as a shadow was about to strike their leader, he watched as Naoto rushed and pushed him out of harms way, her hands gripping onto his arms as they both dodged the attack. Yosuke stared, captivated and a little bit in awe that the hands he knew could be so gentle had that much force behind them.

He thought about how soft her fingertips feel as they drag through his hair and how dainty they are when enclosed in his own, considerably larger, hands. He especially likes how delicate they are when he presses kisses to them, making her blush furiously each time. Some people say that while the eyes are the window to the soul, hands are the window to the mind and Naoto's hands are complex, yet perfect. Just like her.


	3. Two

**Author's Note: **I'm sick. I can't work today, which is upsetting as I was meant to work with the horses and that's one of my favourite things to do. I can't sleep because I can't stop coughing or shivering. It does mean however I have plenty of time to write. So while I lay here and try not to cough up my guts, please enjoy three more drabbles.

* * *

**139. Death. **

"I thought about you today, yesterday as well." Yoksue stood at the shrine, the silence becoming almost too much as he stared at the small gravestone of the woman he loved. "I think about you every day. Why did you have to leave?"

No answer. There were never any answers.

Yosuke shuddered as a large gust of wind made it's way through the shrine. He wrapped one arm around himself and instinctively held out his other palm to accept the smaller hand into his own to keep warm. Only his hand was met with nothing but air.

It had only been a few months since the day Naoto didn't return home. The dinner had just been laid on the table when the familiar sound of his cell phone alerted him. On the other end of the line was the Police chief informing him that he needed to make his way to the hospital as soon as possible. Everything would be explained there, he was told. Apparently a case had gone wrong and during a routine search of a suspect's house, said suspect had returned home, drew a gun and began firing at anything that moved. Naoto was in the way and received a bullet to the chest. She bled out fast and nothing could be done. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

The wind picked up again and dark grey clouds filled the sky. Yosuke was shaking now. His fingertips turning blue. Kneeling down at the grave, he placed one small kiss to the stone before picking himself up and walking away slowly.

"I love you. I miss you." He whispered. The words being carried away by the wind and getting lost in the sounds of the approaching storm.

**128. Love. **

When Yosuke first told Naoto he loved her, it wasn't during a grand romantic gesture like he had imagined. It wasn't on an anniversary or a birthday, it wasn't even after a date. No, Yosuke said those three little words randomly one morning whilst sitting down to breakfast with his girlfriend. He hadn't planned for it to come out, but watching her scoop up the rice with her chopsticks, completely missing the piece that had stuck to her chin, he felt overwhelmed with emotions and it just slipped out.

"I l-love you." Oh god, what had he done. He watched as Naoto set her chopsticks down and stared at him, wide eyed and rosy cheeked. The grain of rice still on her chin.

"What-"

"You have rice on your chin, did you know?" He blurted out. "I mean obviously you didn't know otherwise you would have cleaned it by now, but I thought you would like to know. It's kind of cute though. You I mean, not the rice." Yosuke turned bright red, stopped talking, held his head in his hands and prayed that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

"Yosuke, stop." She placed a hand on his arm, forcing him to look up. "What did you just say?" She asked.

"About the rice? It's on your-"

"I know about the rice!" She grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. "What did you say before that?"

"I.. um.. that I love you. I'm sorry, it's too soon right, it just slipped out!"

Naoto looked at her boyfriend, leaned forwards and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you too." She said, before picking up her chopsticks and resuming breakfast as if nothing happened at all.

**024. Sunrise. **

The light of the early morning sunrise makes its way into Yosuke's bedroom. Rising him out of his tormented slumber. He rolls over to be met only with cold sheets and the ghost of a slender body that used to take it's spot.

Yosuke grunts and flips back over, trying to hide away from the warm glow that is steadily invading and filling his room, but finds it impossible. Harsh flashbacks of last nights break up haunt him and he can't even muster the energy to stand up and close the curtains. The sudden loneliness he is experiencing in his cold, empty bed anchors him to the sheets.

It was a bed built for two. He had bought is especially for them as trying to fit two adults into a twin bed was getting increasingly difficult, and Naoto had been pushed on to the floor one too many times for him to put off the purchase any longer. Right now though Yosuke wanted nothing more than to curl up into his old, tiny bed that didn't have the memories, or the distinctive smell lingering on the pillows of his ex-girlfriend.

The sun has almost completely risen now. Naoto used to love the sunrise and at one point in time he did too. All he can feel now though is contempt, for the too-happy chirping of the birds and the bright light that refuses to let him sleep away his solitude.


	4. Three

**108. Kisses. **

Throughout the years Yosuke and Naoto have shared many different types of kisses.

Their first kiss was tentative and shy. Everyone thought that it was Yosuke that had made the first move. Even Naoto herself thought that he would do it at some point but by the end of their third date he still hadn't shown any signs of wanting to kiss her. Frustrated she found the courage to stand right up on her tip toes and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. It was nothing special, just a gentle brush of one set of closed lips against another. After a few seconds she lowered herself and mumbled a quick "thank you for the pleasant evening." Before rushing back into her house.

Their most memorable kiss had been after the final battle with Izanami. When the final blow from their leader was dealt and the whole ordeal had come to an end everyone just stared at each other for a few minutes, thankful to be alive and to have finally solved the case. Yosuke's eyes met Naoto's and they were instantly in each other's arms. Lips pressed together hungrily and hands wandering. A cough from somewhere in the distance alerted them to the presence of their friends and they jumped away from each other.

"I... erm, we can explain." Yosuke stuttered. They had been keeping their relationship a secret until now, but he guessed the proverbial cat was out the bag and he laughed nervously.

Their last kiss was wet and one-sided. Naoto clutched Yosuke's hand as he lay lifeless in the hospital bed. The steady beating of monitors almost calming Naoto. She brushed a lock of hair out of his face and leaned down, covering his lips with her own. They were still warm, but the lack of response just confirmed that she was doing the right thing. She nodded to the doctor and then the room became silent.

**146. Dreams.**

Naoto dreams in colour. Vivid colours that seemed to be brighter than those in real life. She had done much research into this and found that the colours pertained to her emotions and what she was feeling before sleeping.

During the investigation into the Inaba murders, Naoto found that she dreamed in red a lot. Red, the colour of danger and war, but also determination to find the culprit.

When she was younger and dealing with the loss of her parents Naoto dreamed in various shades of black and grey. The sorrow and lonliness she felt upon losing her parents manifested itself into somber dreams.

When she starts to feel insecure about her gender, her dreams are often in various shades of blue; the masculine colour.

Yellow invades her dreams when she is feeling nostalgic about the times spent with her Grandfather growing up, crafting the necessary detective tools and reading mystery novels together.

More recently though, Naoto has been dreaming in orange. She has no idea what this means however.

* * *

**I may or may not have been listening to 'Better man' by Pearl Jam when writing number 146. **


	5. Four

**Author's Note:** Eugh, this day could not have been worse. I'm still sick and had to spend a whole day in town, with a three year old who was on a sugar high and wouldn't stop talking, whilst waiting for my host to come back from a much longer than anticipated appointment. On top of that my computer decided that I didn't need my list of prompts for this collection anymore and suddenly deleted the whole document as well as another document that had four finished drabbles, ready for posting, and plans for another twenty or so. Thanks technology! If anyone would like to try and attempt to cheer me up go ahead, because I am in a foul mood for once and that in itself is quite rare. I'm not enjoying it.

I think it's pretty obvious where inspiration for this silly drabble came from.

* * *

**157. Should Have.**

"Shit!" Yosuke slammed his hands down on the computer keyboard in frustration, as he was forced to accept that he had lost his work. After spending the better part of the afternoon in the library, rushing to finish an essay due for tomorrow, the computer he was using had decided to maliciously and inexplicably delete all of his progress.

Goosebumps started to rise on the back of his neck and sure enough when he turned around the harsh glare of the librarian met his gaze. Maybe swearing out loud wasn't the best idea, but it sure made him feel a bit better.

Focusing back on the screen he could feel himself start to panic, the blank document staring back at him wasn't helping. Shuddering at the thought of detention with Kashiwagi he continued clicking on everything he could, trying to find his lost work, but there was no hope it seemed.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Came a voice from behind him. "I heard you cursing, I assume you are having technical difficulties? I am quite adept with computers and believe I could help." Naoto said smiling at him, before stepping in front of his chair and taking the mouse from his grip.

A few clicks, and an awkward few minutes of trying not to stare at Naoto bent over in front of him, later and his whole essay had miraculously re-appeared on screen. Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naoto you're a genius! I think I could kiss you right now!" He abruptly stopped talking, cursing inwardly to himself as the tips of his ears turned red. "Erm, I mean thanks. Thanks a lot actually, you're a life-saver."

Naoto, also quickly turning a deep shade of red, nodded. "It was no trouble, but really senpai you should have saved your work, at least every hour. You are very lucky this computer has a document restoration function, some older models don't, then I would have been no help at all."


	6. Five

**Author's Note:** So I originally said that each of these drabbles would be standalone and wouldn't relate to the others at all. I have changed my mind. I thought it would be fun if occasionally I linked some, then you readers could try and piece them together as you see fit. Some will be obviously linked (like number 15 here with a previous drabble). Some in the future, might be more cryptic. I am a firm believer that stories are more of a collaboration between author and reader, and therefore some people may piece together drabbles that others don't, and that is perfectly fine. There is no right or wrong. I just thought it could be a fun experiment.

* * *

**015. Not Enough.**

Naoto woke with a sudden thump and a face full of plush carpet of the rug beneath her. This was the third time this month she had ended up on the floor after Yosuke had moved suddenly in his sleep and pushed her out of bed.

Sighing, she stood up only to catch her foot on the leg of the bed, cry out slightly in pain and end up back on the floor.

"Naoto." said the sleepy voice of Yosuke. "What are you doing on the floor?"

She looked up to see Yosuke hanging of the side of the bed, his head on the edge of the pillows, his eyes barely even open.

"I was pushed out, you kicked me in your sleep." She huffed.

"Again?! Crap i'm sorry. You know I don't mean to right?" He said, offering an arm to help her up.

Naoto glared at him whilst standing up and easing her way back into the sheets, completely ignoring his hand.

"As often as you say that, it doesn't change the fact that there is simply not enough room in this bed for the both of us." She shuffled around a bit more, trying to get comfortable while laying precariously on the edge of the mattress.

"Well, there's not much I can do about that." Yosuke said, before looking towards their alarm clock. "Come on it's still early, we can get more sleep."

"Until you kick me out again." Naoto snapped. "I need a restful nights sleep to ensure that I work at optimum efficiency the next day. It is not ideal if you keep forcing me to the floor."

Yosuke, now more awake, sat up and turned to his girlfriend.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

Naoto looked at him, then glanced to the couch the other side of his room. Yosuke seemed to catch on and with a grumble grabbed a pillow and made his way across the room. As soon as his next paycheck arrived, he was buying a bigger bed.

**182. Biggest fear.**

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed soon afterwards. This had to be the biggest storm Yosuke had ever witnessed in Inaba. He was in the middle of watching a game show on TV when another bolt of lightning hit, just meters away, plunging the house into absolute darkness.

A loud shriek came from the office upstairs and Yosuke immediately bolted up of the couch and straight up the stairs, stumbling along the way. He rounded the corner, stubbing his big toe on the wall and cursing out loud, to find the office seemingly empty. He was sure Naoto had been doing some late night work earlier, and that the scream had come from up here.

Blinking slowly as his vision adjusted to the darkness he scanned the room until he saw a small figure huddled at the foot of the desk.

"Naoto?" He called out quietly.

She looked up and even in the relative darkness Yosuke could tell she was crying, tears glistened in the small amount of moonlight shining through the window. He could just make out the slight shaking of her figure as he made his way over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"N...Nothing, i'm fine." She replied.

"Like hell you are. What are you afraid of the dark or something?" He joked.

Yosuke didn't get a reply, instead he felt her shake more against him and watched as she reached up to wipe her face with her sleeve.

"Shit. Naoto I didn't know. I'm sorry." He took her hand in his and squeezed it, offering some comfort.

"When I was much younger, just a little girl, I used to have a night light. Every night either my mother or father would come into my room, wish me a good nights sleep and then reach up and turn the night light on." Yosuke held his breath. Naoto didn't often talk about her parents outside of them being detectives.

"Then one night, no one came, there was no-one to turn on my night light and I was left alone." She continued. "I used to think that there were monsters under my bed and in my closet, and that if it was dark they would come out, so my parents kept them away ... with the light." Naoto choked a little on her words and squeezed Yosuke's hand again.

Yosuke silently waited for her to continue, only for her to huddle up more and hang her head.

"But then they had the accident right?" He offered.

She nodded. "I had to fend of the monsters by myself, I had terrible nightmares and i've been afraid of the dark ever since. Pretty stupid right? A detective that's afraid of monsters and the dark."

"It's not stupid." He reassured. "But you aren't alone anymore, heck we can tag team those monsters if necessary." He laughed and for the first time that evening, Naoto joined in with him.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right."


End file.
